Holly O'Hair
'Holly O'Hair ' is to be the next Rapunzel and is a Royal because she adores her destiny so much. As a minor flaw, Holly is terrified of heights and that would be a great problem. However, she does have a supporting and caring twin sister named Poppy O'Hair and it has been revealed that Poppy is actually older than Holly by a hair, due to a mix up with their birth certificates. Personality Holly O'Hair is a cheerful, enthusiastic, smart girl who loves her story. She also runs the school newspaper. She is a Royal. She fangirls over the legendary fairytale characters and, in other words, she knows all of her friends' and classmates' stories. In her spare time, Holly enjoys writing fanfiction as she has lots in her fairytale. She enjoys studying other peoples' fairytales. Holly is also a supportive person when it comes to her sister. She also loves her sister's scarves. Appearance Holly has aqua-blue eyes, and very long auburn hair with a small braid. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Holly and Poppy are both named after flowers, as Rapunzel was named for the rampion plant, and have repeating letters, corresponding to the sisters being twins. In the Victorian language of flowers, the Holly tree symbolises "Domestic Happiness." This fits with Holly's Royal status and desire to take up her destiny. Family Holly is the twin sister of Poppy and the two have a close relationship. Nanny Nona is their grandmother. Holly was thought to be the first daughter of Rapunzel, a few seconds older than Poppy. However Nanny Nona, mixed up her and Poppy’s birth certificates, and Holly is actually the younger twin. The two keep this their secret so that they both get the story they want. Friends Holly is best friends with her twin sister Poppy O'Hair and Blondie Lockes. Holly admires fairy tale royalty, and is a fangirl of Apple, who she treats like a celebrity. She is also very close friends with Raven Queen. As well as being friendly with Duchess Swan. Romance Holly has an intimate crush on Daring Charming, but is scared that others, especially Apple White, would find out. Powers Holly has extremely useful hair and is super strong. She, like Poppy O'Hair, can sell her hair, for it is extremely valuable. However, Holly uses her hair as strong rope, as thread like fine silk for weaving and threads for sewing. Holly also has the ability to shut herself in a room by accident. She usually needs assistance from Blondie. Class Schedule *Damsel-In-Distressing *Grimmnastics *Princessology *Kingdom Management *Advanced Wooing *Muse-ic Color Scheme Holly's color scheme consists of four colors: dirty pale purple, light scarlet, light purple-white and pastel colored flowers. Being a future artist, she wears various pale pastel colors. Outfit:Original Holly O'Hair has purple hollie flowers together as a large crown on her head. She has a puffy-shoulder pink over-jacket with yellow and black satin braids on the side. She wears a glittery folded shirt with small black ruffles on the top. Holly accessorizes with brush-shaped earrings, a long ring and a handbag. Outfit: Spring Unsprung Holly wears a lavender and white dress with a gold belt. She has purple hollie flowers on her shoulders connected with a gold necklace. Her leggings are pink and braided and her dress has black patterns all the way down to the white part of the skirt. Her boots are purple, as well as her streaks. On her hair there is a flower crown. Trivia *Holly's favourite food is salmon with a side of greens. *Holly's least favourite subject is Grimmnastics but specifically swim class as it takes hours to tuck her long hair into a swim cap. *her and her twin sister Poppy O'Hair were switched at birth. *Holly has to get her hair cut at least once in a week as it grows so fast. *Holly isn't seen with scarves but she loves her sister's scarves and lends them. Gallery Holly O'Hair - Profile Art-Work.png|Profile Art Holly O'Hair Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Getting Fairest Outfit Holly O'Hair Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png|Spring Unsprung Outfit Dragon Games - Holly and Poppy.png|Dragon Games Outfit Poppy the Roybel.png|Holly & Poppy Holly Talking - Poppy the Roybel.png|Holly First Day - Poppy the Roybel.png|First Day Holly and Poppy - Poppy The Roybel.png|Poppy thinks Holly is fable-ous. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Holly O'Hair Pages Category:Princesses